


Bittersweet

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steter as established, fluffy relationship, until Stiles asks for the bite, but then Peter actually gives him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

"So when is that date for?" Stiles asked as he laid on Peter’s lap playing on his game system. He was humming as Peter ran his fingers through his hair.

 

"A week from now. Is that fine?" Peter asked softly as he ran the strands of hair through his hand feeling how soft it was. "Your hair is so soft." Peter mumbled and Stiles smiled up to him before turning back to the screen.

 

Their relationship had been going steady for a year already. They had everyone okay with what they were doing and they were happy. Stiles was doing better health wise (sort of) and they went on frequent dates to match the time that they spent together. Stiles let Peter take him to restaurants to try new things and things were happy and fine.

 

Of course until that one night.

 

The night of the date rolled around and Peter opened the door for Stiles to get into. “Really? You know you don’t have to do that.” Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled as he stepped into the vehicle. Peter smiled before he went to get in on the other side.

 

"You know I am always a gentlemen to you. You mean everything to me and I’d rather not lose you." Peter smiled to him warmly and Stiles returned it before the car was started.

 

Dinner seemed long but Stiles was fine with it because maybe this time it wouldn’t be interrupted. He leaned on the table smiling to Peter talk about his week, setting his chin on his hand as he focused on only Peter and his mouth. The way it moved and just how good it felt on his own lips. He stared at them until Peter cleared his throat causing him to look up to him bewildered.

 

Peter paused and frowned as he stared at Stiles. “What?” Stiles asked as he glanced to him.

 

"Your phone…It’s ringing. Do you have it on vibrate?" Peter frowned more and worry flooded into his voice.

 

Stiles sighed and slipped it out of his pocket as he just now had felt it vibrating violently against his leg. He pressed the green button. “Hey what’s up buddy?” Stiles turned away to not see Peter’s expression as he heard how fast Scott was speaking. “Hey, hey slow down… Okay…” Stiles heard a low growl as he chewed on his thumb listening to Scott speak. “Alright buddy, I got it… I know… Okay. I’ll be there soon….” He winced to his own words but Scott hadn’t noticed and hung up.

 

"Why are you going?!" Peter was angry. Scott had so many more people that he could call but nope it always had to be Stiles. "He has other members in his pack. Why is he calling you? You always get hurt when you’re with him too!" Peter was getting angrier, digging his nails into the wood of the table.

 

Stiles blinked and covered Peter’s hand with his own as he hushed him gently. “He said you have to come too if you didn’t hear that. Just… Let’s go. He really sounds like he is in trouble…” Stiles sighed and Peter loosened his grip before looking at Stiles.

 

"I don’t want you to go…" Peter sighed looking away to frown angrily.

 

"Look, I promise to do something for you tonight. Something that you’ll like…" Stiles rubbed his thumbs over Peter’s hands with a small smile. Peter still seemed unsure of it but he nodded anyways. He left money for the check they hadn’t paid for then they soon left for the spot that they had to meet up at.

 

Peter got out of the car as he saw how dark it was; his eyes were red as he had been made an alpha again from killing a different alpha from another pack. He looked at Stiles who went to stand by him. “Stiles…” Peter’s voice was soft causing Stiles to look up to him smiling slightly.

 

"Don’t worry too much okay? Let’s go." They ran to the meeting spot and Stiles ran over to Scott once he saw him, not thinking. "Scott are you okay?!" Stiles checked him over. He ran his hands over his body to try and check for any wounds.

 

"R-Run… You’re not safe… I-I didn’t call you…" Stiles went wide eyed before he began to stand but someone tackled him to the ground causing them to slide a few yards away from the two.

 

"STILES!" Stiles heard Peter as his vision spun. He looked up to see crazy yellow eyes and swallowed. A part of Scott’s pack was unstable and Stiles was chosen as the prey.

 

A scream ripped throughout the night once Stiles felt claws dig into his side and leg. It caused the wolf to growl in anger at the loud noise and the other slammed his head into the ground making his vision become dotted before he passed out.

 

Everything was a blur from then on out. Stiles woke up a couple more times; seeing blue and red lights, his father rushing to his side, doctor’s rushing around him trying to stop something, a repeat of LED lights above him. Finally, Stiles woke up in the hospital with Peter’s hand wrapped around his own and he squeezed it or tried as he blinked his eyes slowly.

 

Peter looked up at him smiling softly. “Hey there… You’re fine…” He said softly as he ran a hand through his hair causing Stiles to close his eyes and fall back to sleep.

 

A week later was when Stiles was let out and a lot of the time Scott took his pain away. Peter drove him to his apartment since he requested it and once they got in and were sitting on the couch was the first time that Stiles had spoken that whole day. “I want the bite…” Stiles mumbled and glanced to his lover. “I need abilities to be able to defend myself and just being a human in a pack… It’s a horrible thing. You’re an alpha… Just… I want the bite.” Stiles held out his left wrist to Peter who looked at him and knew how serious he was.

 

"You could die Stiles…" His voice was soft as he took Stiles hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the wrist. "But I’ll give you the bite…" Peter’s voice stayed soft. He licked his lips before he let his fangs grow long as his eyes turned red before he bit down on Stiles wrist. His nails in Stiles’ thigh kept him still as he heard a soft whimper come from his lips. He closed his eyes before releasing Stiles and he looked at him.

 

Stiles shuddered with a bite to his lip and he tried not to cry or even acknowledge the pain. But the pain began to spread and he lurched forward coughing. Peter went wide eyed and wrapped his arms around Stiles who was shaking violently. “P-P….” Stiles tried but instead black stuff came out of his mouth as he coughed again.

 

"S-Stiles…" Peter swallowed as he looked at him and felt his body still as Stiles gasped in pain and cried out. He held his hand trying to take the pain away but it was no use. He leaned down and put his head to Stiles’ forehead. "I-I’m sorry...” Peter mumbled as he looked at Stiles’ eyes as they slowly dulled. Peter held him closer as Stiles made a loud noise as he was in pain and he could barely talk.

 

"I-I... L-Love you…." Stiles managed to mumble as he closed his eyes and cried out to the pain coursing through him. Peter looked at him as tears came to his eyes and remembered the first time they met. He laughed only once before frowning as he swallowed. He remembered all the good times they had, the dates, the late nights out, the dinners that lead to other things. Getting everyone to accept them was actually a good time too and he looked down to Stiles and shook his head.

 

"I’m so sorry…" He had thought that Stiles could handle the bite he thought that maybe he’d survive it. Oh how he was wrong. He placed his claws to Stiles’ neck and sliced it leaving the room to go silent and Stiles’ body to fall limp in his arms. "I’m so sorry…." He repeated as he brought Stiles’ body closer and shut his eyes tightly. He held Stiles tighter as he kept repeating he was sorry as if it could fix the wrong that he had done.

 

He stayed close to the body and tried to drink the death away but it didn’t work. Always having something cold by his side kept him from escaping the reality that his lover was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request! So a prompt I might as well say.


End file.
